Glass Coffin
}} The Glass Coffin is the coffin in which the seven dwarfs put Snow White's body in after she bit the poisoned apple and presumed her to be dead. As the dwarfs say their farewell, Prince Charming finds the coffin and awakens Snow with true love's kiss. History 'Before the Curse' }} Prince Charming rides his horse. He enters the woods and approaches the seven dwarfs, who are located in a clearing, around the glass coffin they built for Snow White, who is comatose after ingesting a poisoned apple, and presumably believed to be dead. Doc tells the Prince that he's too late, and when he sees his beloved princess confined in the coffin, he is horrified. He looks at her, with a melancholic gaze, and orders the dwarfs to open the casket. Grumpy tells him "I'm sorry, she's gone", but a teary-eyed Prince begs him to at least allow him to say goodbye. The depressed dwarfs remove the glass top of the coffin, and the prince leans down for a kiss. When he kisses her, waves of magic are spread through the air, and the area, that was dark and slowly being covered with snow, is filled with light and life. Snow White opens her eyes and gasps. As she regains consciousness, she turns the prince, recognizes him and says "You... you found me." He asks her if she ever doubted he would. She jokes that the glass coffin gave her pause. He comforts her, saying she'll never have to worry as he'll always find her. She asks him "Do you promise?". ("Pilot"/"A Land Without Magic") These events are witnesses by the Evil Queen, who is watching through a mirror. She becomes furious that her plan has failed. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} After an earthquake shakes Storybrooke and collapses a mine, Regina is one of the first people on the scene. While there, she notices a piece of decorative glass which belonged to Snow's glass coffin, but when Henry asks what it is she pockets it and tells him its nothing. Henry later sneaks into the mines and finds more pieces of glass from the coffin, but he becomes trapped with Archie. After the two are brought back to safety, Regina embraces her son. Later on, the mayor drops the glass she found down a shaft into the mines, where it lands with the rest of Snow's glass coffin. After Henry's life is put in jeopardy after eating a poisoned apple turnover, Emma, with the help of Regina, goes into the mines to collect a potion from inside Maleficent that will save his life. Whilst down in the mines, she comes across her mother's old glass coffin which is now full of dirt and dust. 'Season 2' }} After learning David and Snow plan on leaving for the Enchanted Forest without Regina, she approaches Henry and tells him that she plans to enact a trigger within the curse, a "fail-safe", that will destroy the town and kill everyone. He is strongly opposed to the idea and so she wipes the conversation from his mind before being approached in her office by Captain Hook, who straight away admits that he's been sent there by Greg and Tamara to trick her. She tells him about her fail-safe and that it will end up killing Rumplestiltskin, and so he agrees to help her retrieve it. The two of them go down the library elevator using magic and into the caves beneath the building. Hook wonders why it's a two-man job and Regina explains that she needed him as a distraction before pushing him down some cliffs to Maleficent, who, due to a spell, is able to reform as an undead spirit. As this is going on, Regina retrieves a pouch from the glass coffin which contains a large black diamond - the fail-safe. She returns to the surface where Hook is waiting for her, having been saved by Greg and Tamara, who are waiting also. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' TBA Category:Items